


In the Woods Somewhere

by Ashatrychka



Series: In the woods somewhere [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Out of Character, Pacific Northwest, Supernatural - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, happy beginnig and unhappy ending, hiking with Ben Solo, modern!AU, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: После смерти опекуна Рей осталась жить у Люка Скайуокера и его племянника, и очень быстро поняла, что испытывает к Бену Соло нечто большее, чем просто благодарность за спасение. И в то время, пока над головой Рей впервые начинает светить солнце, над безымянным городком, затерянным в глухих лесах, сгущаются тучи...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Название от песни Hozier - In the Woods Somewhere  
> Благодаря Jonathan Livingston Seagull на текст сильно повлиял "Локис" - как я его поняла.
> 
> НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО

_Если вы взяли эту книжку в надежде прочитать что-то простое и радостное,_  
_то, боюсь, вы очень ошиблись в своем выборе. Поначалу история эта, правда,_  
_может показаться веселой, поскольку бодлеровские дети проводят время в_  
_обществе занимательных рептилий и легкомысленного дядюшки, но не_  
_обманывайтесь на этот счет. Если вы хоть немного знаете про неудачливых_  
_бодлеровских сирот, то должны уже знать и то, что даже приятные события_  
_в конце концов приводят их туда же — к беде._

\--- Лемони Сникет

Все знали, что с этим городом что-то не так. Что с самим этим местом что-то не так. Даже индейцы его избегали — в те далекие времена, когда их племена свободно кочевали по этим землям: мужчины шли впереди, неся оружие, за ними следовали женщины и дети, тащили волокуши, несли на спинах скарб. И все они делали широкий крюк, игнорируя удобный проход по перевалу, пускаясь в обход холмов и предгорий. Возможно, если бы кто-то из них остался, он мог мог бы сказать бледнолицым, что не стоит здесь селиться. Что под сенью исполинских елей со стволами в четыре обхвата живет нечто, с чем не стоит сталкиваться.

Хотя вряд ли. Скорее всего, последний из местных индейцев желал бледнолицым сдохнуть в мучительных корчах под этими самыми елями.

Спросите любого в Крэйте или Джакку, что это за место на съезде с главной федеральной трассы, где дорога напрямик врезается между гор: дальнобойщики, едущие на восток очень любят сокращать здесь путь, даже несмотря на множество коварных поворотов, которыми изобилует шоссе — и вам, пожав плечами, ответят, что место это глухое и дурное, и что делать там нечего.

И они будут правы.

Чужим там точно делать нечего.

***

— Просыпайся.

Услышав голос сквозь сон, Рей почти убедила себя, что он ей снится. Но голос не унимался:

— Подымайся. Подъем, вставай, а то убьем!

— Да какого хрена, — пробормотала Рей и накрылась подушкой. Подушка тут же была отнята.

— Скажи спасибо, что не бужу тебя ведром ледяной воды в постель, — сказал Бен. Он возвышался над ней, держа ее подушку в руках, и Рей запоздало подумала, что стоило бы прикрыться одеялом, ведь ее вид: задранная до груди, широкая, растянутая и выцветшая мужская футболка с надписью «Let the past die» и трусики, которые только по швам не расходятся от ветхости — нельзя было назвать приличным.

— Люк любил так развлекаться, когда я был подростком.

— Как мне повезло, что ты не пытаешься применить его методы воспитания, — пробормотала Рей, натягивая одеяло на себя.

— Пока не пытаюсь. Вставай.

— Еще даже не рассвело.

— Да. Это значит, что у тебя есть время умыться и позавтракать. И, да, одевайся потеплее.

Бен бросил подушку ей на живот и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Рей мрачно посмотрела ему вслед, а потом слезла с кровати и начала одеваться. Она понятия не имела, что задумал Бен, но его предупреждением решила не пренебрегать и нацепила на себя всю имеющуюся одежду за исключением куртки, которая висела внизу в холле.  
Умывшись, Рей спустилась вниз, на кухню, где Бен как раз допивал свой утренний кофе, а ее дожидалась точно такая же керамическая кружка с дымящимся крепким напитком и тарелка каши.

— Так зачем ты поднял меня в такую рань? — спросила Рей, усаживаясь за стол.

— Ты когда-нибудь ходила в поход?

— Нет, — ответила Рей обескураженно, глядя на бодрого, будто он не лег позже ее, Бена.

— Сегодня отправляемся. Завтракай шустрее, я хочу выйти пораньше.

— А куда мы идём? — спросила Рей.

— Увидишь, — ответил Бен и вышел из кухни. Рей услышала, как он гремит чем-то в холле, пожала плечами и пододвинула к себе тарелку с кашей.

Когда она закончила с кашей и кофе, таким крепким, что в него пришлось добавлять ещё сахару сверх того, что было положено, и вышла в холл, Бен ждал ее там, одетый в куртку с меховой оторочкой внутри капюшона. А рядом с Беном стояли два рюкзака — побольше и поменьше.

— Я очень надеюсь, что они оба твои, — заметила Рей, надевая свою куртку.

— Этот твой, — сказал Бен и протянул ей тот, что поменьше. Рей с сомнением сомкнула пальцы на лямке, и когда Бен отпустил рюкзак, тот немедленно рухнул на пол, потянув за собой Рей.

— Да он же тяжеленный!

— Ничего, на обратном пути станет полегче. Сядь, — Бен похлопал по низкой скамье, стоявшей у двери. — Такой рюкзак нужно одевать сидя.

— Если я не смогу встать, это будет твоя вина, — пробурчала Рей.

— Ты такая вредная с утра, — заметил Бен и отвратительно жизнерадостно рассмеялся.

Рей уселась, обулась, Бен поставил рюкзак рядом с ней, и она просунула в лямки руки.

— Вставай.

Рей послушно встала. Действительно, так поднимать рюкзак было не в пример легче, но ее все равно качнуло в сторону, и она ухватилась за стену, чтобы удержать равновесие.

— Удобно? Вес равномерно распределен?

— Ага, — Рей проследила, как Бен застегивает дополнительный ремешок на ее груди и добавила:

— Только тяжеловато.

— Ничего, привыкнешь, — сказал Бен и лихо закинул себе на спину второй рюкзак. — Пойдем.

Рей немного помедлила, глядя на него неверящим взглядом, а потом отправилась следом. Поход — так поход.

Бен провел ее за дом, уже знакомой тропой углубился в лес, на свернул на развилке на менее протоптанную и узкую тропку. Рей молча следовала за ним, сосредоточенно сопя и примериваясь к весу рюкзака.

— С чего вдруг мы так внезапно отправились в поход? — спросила она. Бен шагал по тропе впереди, и, хоть он совершенно не торопился, ей приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы успевать за ним.

— Я подумал, что тебе пора увидеть что-то кроме дома и окрестностей. Люк того же мнения, — Бен помолчал немного и добавил:

— Что нам будет полезно погулять пару-тройку дней подальше от дома. И если кто-то станет нас искать, то Люк не соврет, сказав, что понятия не имеет, где мы.

— Это из-за Ункара? — спросила Рей. Голос прозвучал обеспокоенно и как-то обреченно. Даже с того света опекун не мог удержаться и не поднасрать ей. Хотя что там могло быть непонятного: оружие у него в руках, отпечатки — его собственные, пуля — в его голове. Дело закрыто.

— Может быть, — сказал Бен. — Не переживай. Все будет в порядке.

Рей очень хотелось в это поверить, и она поступила так, как никогда старалась не поступать раньше — отмела сомнения подальше, сосредоточилась на тропе под ногами и лесных красотах вокруг нее. Из красот были пока только густые кусты да высокие деревья, но Рей верила, что красоты будут. Ходят же люди для чего-то в эти походы?

***

Тропа стала круче, поднимаясь в гору. Белые сыпучие камешки скатывались вниз из-под ног, приходилось идти осторожно, хватаясь за растущие вдоль тропы кусты, чтобы удержаться. А самое плохое: Рей почувствовала, что ее ботинки ощущаются как-то странно, будто что-то прилипло к подошве и шлёпает. На небольшой ровной площадке она попросила Бена остановиться и присела на большой валун, изъеденный дождями. Ее опасения подтвердились: подошва отошла на обоих ботинках, грозя оторваться совсем. Это было неудивительно: до Рей они неизвестно сколько служили верой и правдой предыдущему владельцу.

— Похоже, что поход придется отменить, — мрачно сказала Рей.

Бен спустил рюкзак на землю и сказал:

— Я подозревал, что что-то такое произойдет. Снимай их.

— Я пойду босиком? — спросила Рей, расшнуровывая ботинки.

— Нет, — покопавшись в рюкзаке, Бен извлёк оттуда пару потрепанных, но крепких мужских ботинок и плотные носки. — Это старые ботинки Люка. Думаю, с носками они будут тебе в самый раз.

Поставив ботинки рядом с Рей, Бен довольно добавил:

— Не зря тащил. А эти оставь тут, на обратном пути заберём.

Рей переобулась, поглядывая на Бена исподлобья.

— А что ещё упаковано в твой рюкзак? — спросила она. — И в мой, раз уж на то пошло. Я ведь полностью тебе доверилась в этом вопросе.

Бен хмыкнул:

— На первом привале увидишь. Ну-ка встань. Как тебе?

— Нормально, — ответила Рей. Она поставила ботинки за валун, поглубже в колючие кусты. — Только я бы ещё посидела.

— Можешь наслаждаться перерывом еще пять минут. Идти нам еще долго, — Бен тоже примостился на валун, задрал голову — то ли деревья рассматривал, то ли смотрел на небо.

***

Наконец, когда Рей готова была лечь на узкую тропку лицом вниз и проклясть все на свете, Бен объявил привал. Тропа вывела их на небольшую поляну, окруженную высокими деревьями. Велев Рей собрать сухих веток, Бен принялся ставить палатку. С заданием Рей справилась быстро (и, как оказалось, веток принесла недостаточно), и теперь она наблюдала за действиями Бена. Когда палатка была поставлена и натянута, он достал из рюкзаков по самонадувающемуся коврику и по спальнику. Последним штрихом стал подвешенный под потолком фонарик и зажженная в тарелке спираль от насекомых.

— Дом, милый дом, — сказала Рей ехидно. На самом деле ей понравилась палатка, а внутри было очень уютно, но ее гордость, ущемленная таким тяжелым и непривычным переходом, требовала немного поерничать.

— Палатка окончательно одомашнивается, когда в ней заводятся пауки, — сказал Бен со знанием дела. — В лесу это дело одной ночевки.

— А что еще может завестись в палатке? — спросила Рей настороженно.

— Всякое, — Бен пожал плечами. — Поэтому не забывай застегивать сетку.

Укладываясь спать рядом с Беном после ужина, Рей чувствовала себя странно. Она жила в доме Люка Скайуокера уже неделю, и всю эту неделю они втроем вели себя так, будто Рей всегда там была — беседовали, шутили, занимались домашними делами, как будто всю жизнь так жили. Бен ездил на работу, Люк оставался дома с ней. Он, однако, всегда следил за ними — Рей замечала это. Например, Люк не давал им оставаться вдвоем надолго. И он не одобрял, если Рей заходила в комнату Бена — или Бен в ее. «Для разговоров есть общие помещения, — говорил Скайуокер. — А комнаты — только для вас».

А теперь Бен совсем близко — только руку протяни. С того момента, когда они вобнимку дошли до его машины и уехали от мертвого Платта, они больше не оказывались рядом — только однажды, когда Люк заставил их перемывать посуду.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Бен, и выключил фонарик.

— Спокойной, — откликнулась Рей в темноте. Ей вдруг захотелось дотронуться до Бена, просто для уверенности. Но она не стала этого делать.

На следующий день погода испортилась. Небо заволокли тучи, задул сильный ветер, раскачивающий вершины деревьев и заставляющий стволы скрипеть. Даже внизу неслабо прохватывало, и Рей задавалась вопросом, не обрушится ли одно из деревьев на них. Температура резко упала, из-за туч казалось, что темнеть начало раньше.  
— Давай поднажмем, — попросил ее Бен. — Осталось немного, и лучше будет, если мы дойдем до места.

Рей кивнула — сил говорить у нее не было, она лишь машинально передвигала ноги, сунув руки глубоко в карманы, и мечтала о том моменте, когда Бен скажет «Привал» и можно будет свалиться на землю.

Успело стемнеть, когда они достигли места — поляны на утесе возле обрыва. Рассмотреть поляну подробнее не представлялось возможным, но там было старое, обложенное камнями кострище, где Бен поручил ей разжечь костер, и пара крупных стволов, подтащенных к костровому месту, чтобы сидеть на них.

Пока Рей с помощью фонарика искала дрова и разжигала костер, тихо ругаясь, когда ветер задувал разгорающееся пламя, Бен поставил палатку. К этому моменту Рей продрогла настолько, что с трудом могла спичку в руках удержать.

Забросив рюкзаки в палатку, Бен помог ей с костром — тот получился совсем маленьким, только чтобы руки согреть и вскипятить воды. По словам Бена где-то внизу бил родник, но спускаться к нему в темноте было опасно. Они торопливо поужинали и забились в палатку подальше от промозглого ветра. От его ударов палатка вздрагивала и шуршала, будто кто-то снаружи дергал и царапал тент.

Рей торопливо раскинула коврик, и, едва он надулся, раскатала на нем спальник и тут же в него завернулась.

— К-кошмар, — сказала она. — У тебя с собой нет обогревателя?

— Нет. Я не думал, что температура настолько упадет, — ответил Бен, растирая руки. — Ничего, завтра уже должно быть теплее. Сильно замерзла?

— Если по мне постучать палочкой, то раздастся характерный стук.

— Иди сюда, — Бен откинул спальник. — Я серьезно, двигайся. Проще будет согреться рядом.

Рей пододвинулась, но намного теплее не стало. Ей казалось, что в свете фонарика можно увидеть выходящий изо рта пар.

Бен, видя, что она никак не может согреться, вздохнул и нерешительно начал:

— Есть еще один вариант. Он действенный, но тебе может не понравиться.

— Раздеться догола и вдвоем закопаться в кучу вещей?

Бен умолк и сказал немного погодя:

— М-м-м, да. Именно это я и имел в виду.

Рей тоже помолчала.

— Это ведь не значит стащить с себя все до последней вещи? — спросила она, и Бен торопливо ответил:

— Нет, конечно.

— Идет.

Бен первым стянул с себя свитер — куртка уже лежала у него в ногах, раскинутая — и набросил его сверху спальника, а потом звякнул пряжкой ремня, копаясь под спальником. Рей нерешительно стянула толстовку и сказала:

— Может, фонарь выключим?

— Точно, — Бен протянул руку, погасил фонарь, и на них обрушилась темнота. Удары ветра в палатку стали более осязаемыми, и Рей вдруг остро ощутила, что находится где-то в глубине леса. Что сюда может забрести любой зверь и…

— Слушай, — начала она, снимая футболку и откидываясь на спину, чтобы стащить джинсы, — а кто протоптал сюда дорогу? Сюда ведь приходят отдыхать?

— Если кто и приходит, то я еще ни разу их не видел, — ответил Бен. — Это звериные тропы, в основном.

— Здорово, — пробормотала Рей. Она схватила в охапку вещи, подобрала спальник и пододвинулась к Бену вплотную вместе с ковриком под ней. Некоторое время они шуршали, устраиваясь рядом друг с другом, подстилая один спальник и укрываясь вторым сверху, закидываясь вещами. Наконец, Бен вытянулся в полный рост (из-за этого приходилось спать в палатке по диагонали), и Рей рядом с ним, согреваясь, чувствуя тепло его кожи. Лифчика она не носила, и теперь прижималась к Бену грудью.

И это было, мягко говоря, странно и неуместно. Потому что еще неделю назад Бен ни с того, ни с сего прижал ее к стене и заявил, что никогда не желал никого больше, чем ее, а она в ответ послала его подальше и потребовала, чтобы он к ней никогда не приближался.

Почему теперь она хотела прижаться к нему поближе?

— Я могу отодвинуться, если надо, — сказал Бен, и Рей подумала, что это удивительно приятно — чувствовать ухом, как звук поднимается прямо из его мощной груди совсем рядом с ней.

— Нет, — сказала она и обняла Бена одной рукой. — Не надо. Если сам не хочешь.

— Не хочу, — ответил Бен, и Рей показалось, что он немного растерян. А потом он чуть развернулся к ней и обнял ее за плечи.

Темнота окружала их, плотная, первобытная, и, проваливаясь в сон, Рей подумала, что словно растворяется в ней, становится ее частью. Бен мерно дышал рядом, убаюкивая, и Рей была уверена, что он не даст ее в обиду никому, даже лесным зверям.

Утром выяснилось, что в обещанном Беном роднике вода по температуре чуть выше точки замерзания. Зато утреннее умывание взбодрило Рей настолько, что обратно к палатке она летела пулей.

А еще оказалось, что чуть поодаль есть конструкция из толстых веток, местами обтянутая прохудившимся черным полиэтиленом, с выкопанной ямой под ней и поскрипывающими, потемневшими досками. Яма, несмотря на то, что ее засыпало мелкими ветками и листьями, была приличной такой глубины, и зависать над ней на старых досках было страшновато.

Когда на костре закипела вода для кофе, Рей уже согрелась. Рядом в старом закопченном казане, который был припрятан где-то среди камней, грелась вторая порция воды, потому что Бен заявил, что бриться и смывать пену с лица ледяной водой не намерен. А когда Рей предложила ему одичать окончательно и отпустить бороду, посмотрел на нее, как на ненормальную.

После завтрака Бен жизнерадостно объявил:

— Сегодня прогуляемся налегке, — и Рей издала стон, должный означать несогласие с этим планом.

Помыв чашки, ложки и тарелки, они взяли с собой самое необходимое и отправились на прогулку по окрестностям.

Утреннее солнце светило ярко, и сегодня, видно жалея Рей, Бен не так спешил. Они двигались прогулочным шагом по лесу, и Рей мысленно удивлялась — как же Бен тут ориентируется? Все деревья были одинаковые, обрыв и ручей давно скрылись — неужели он просто запоминает дорогу? И когда Рей спросила, есть ли у него с собой компас или навигатор, Бен ответил — слишком легкомысленно на взгляд Рей — что дорогу он помнит. Но очень скоро Рей сама увлеклась и забыла о своих опасениях. Лес раскинулся вокруг, густой, изумрудный, насыщенный кислородом. Узкая тропа, ведущая их, изредка петляла, огибая овраги, то вдруг ныряла в них. А иногда Бен сходил с нее и вел Рей каким-то своим путем.

— Мне нужно держаться к тебе поближе, — заметила Рей, осторожно хватая Бена за рукав. — Без тебя я отсюда не выберусь.

— Не бойся, — Бен улыбнулся, и Рей почувствовала, что что-то будто раскрывается у нее глубоко в груди, и заулыбалась сама. — Я тебя ни за что не брошу.

Чтобы перебраться через овраг, пришлось идти по стволу поваленного дерева. Дерево было в три охвата, а овраг шириной меньше двух метров, но Рей, перейдя его, все равно вцепилась в руку Бена. А спускаясь в одном не удобном месте с уступа, Рей не удержала равновесия и упала бы — если бы не Бен. И, надо сказать, Рей прилагала не слишком большие усилия, чтобы удержаться.

Погода была неустойчивой — то нагоняло туч, то наоборот начинало светить солнце, ветер, хоть и потерял силу, по-прежнему был прохладным. Зато вид, открывавшийся с обрывов на покрытые лесами горы, компенсировал все неудобства.

Они перекусили на ходу и вернулись в лагерь лишь вечером уже совершенно уставшие, также наскоро поужинав и согревшись горячим чаем, в который Бен добавил душистых трав, сорванных по пути. Сидя возле костра, под быстро темнеющим небом, Рей рассматривала Бена, подперев подбородок рукой, а когда он переводил на нее взгляд, тут же делала вид, что следит за искрами костра, уносящимися ввысь. А Бен рассказывал, как ходил в походы по окрестным горам — с Люком и с отцом. О том, как он впервые увидел медведя — буквально в десяти метрах от себя, когда отошел от стоянки. Бен замер от испуга, а медведь скрылся в зарослях кустов возле тропы.  
— Зачем ты это мне рассказал? — посетовала Рей. — Теперь будешь меня до туалета сопровождать.

— Ничего, как-нибудь переживу, — рассмеялся Бен. — Тем более, что медведей у нас тут уже лет десять никто не видел.

А потом они решили, что пора уже спать.

— Сегодня уже не так холодно, — заметил Бен, увидев, как Рей подбирается к нему поближе со своим спальником. — Можем спать по отдельности.

— Мне холодно, — пожаловалась Рей, надеясь, что ее голос звучит искренне. — Пожалуйста. Так гораздо теплее.

Бен помедлил немного и кивнул:

— Хорошо.

После чего стянул с себя толстовку вместе с футболкой и погасил фонарь.

В темноте Рей подкатилась к нему под бок, чувствуя почти физическое удовольствие от того, что соприкасается с Беном голой кожей. Она хотела ещё поболтать с ним, может быть даже попросить обнять ее, чтобы «не было холодно», но почти сразу же заснула.

***

Рей проснулась, когда еще было темно, сама не зная почему, с чувством острого физического неудовлетворения. Обычно, когда такое происходило, она, не выпадая из полусна, мастурбировала и засыпала вновь, но теперь, когда ее рука двинулась вниз, Рей вдруг подумала, каково это будет — делать это рядом с Беном? Хоть он и крепко спал — на боку, прижимаясь к ней — но мог и проснуться.

Более вольные мысли полезли ей в голову, ничем не сдерживаемые в состоянии дремоты.

Бен ей нравился. Она чувствовала к нему смутную симпатию еще до того момента, когда вдруг сорвался, но он стал симпатичен больше, когда, при его содействии, Ункар отправился к праотцам. Рей нравилось быть с ним рядом. Говорить. И очень часто хотелось оказаться к нему близко без причины.

Она вспомнила тот единственный раз, когда Бен, не сдержавшись, прижал ее в коридоре к стене — и сейчас это совсем не казалось пугающим. Наоборот, Рей была бы не против вновь оказаться там, и ответить Бену тем же. Поцеловать его. Или даже…

В темноте Рей осторожно дотронулась до живота Бена, мягко провела пальцами и опустила руку ниже, чувствуя под рукой ткань боксеров.

Если подумать, он ведь был красив. Нетипичной красотой, но притягивал внимание. И эти его родинки на лице и груди — Рей подумала, что могла бы перецеловать каждую из них. Ее рука двинулась ниже, и под тканью Рей ощутила его член. А Бен спал. Это было так грязно — думать о _таком_ , дотрагиваться до него, пока он спит, но Рей ничего не могла с собой поделать. Осторожно, она поглаживала его сквозь ткань, ощущая жалость, что она не может просто растолкать его и усесться сверху.  
Между ног сводило от желания, и Рей решилась. Она осторожно стянула с себя трусики и закинула одну ногу на бедро Бена. Замерла, ожидая — не проснется ли, а потом приспустила его трусы, мягко проводя рукой по члену. Он быстро твердел, и Рей заерзала, пытаясь пристроиться к нему ближе, одновременно боясь, что Бен проснется — и что он про нее подумает. Это было жутко неудобно, ей мешала собственная нога, мешало положение, в котором Бен спал, но двигать еще и его Рей боялась. Наконец, она нашла приемлемую позу и осторожно насадилась на него сверху, совсем чуть-чуть — лишь головка вошла, но ей хватило и этого. Руку Рей опустила на клитор и закрыла глаза, хоть вокруг было темно, и начала двигаться — еле-еле, в такт движениям своих пальцев.

Бен тихо и мягко вздохнул во сне — это было больше похоже на стон, и Рей закусила губу, сильнее работая рукой и двигаясь чаще. Если бы она могла принять его глубже… но не в этой позе.

Ей стало жарко, лицо горело, и Рей не заметила момента, когда Бен проснулся.

— Рей?

Она замерла, и почувствовала руку Бена на своем бедре. Он перевернулся на спину, выскользнув из нее, и потянул Рей на себя.

— Поднимись, — приказал Бен хриплым со сна голосом, и Рей подчинилась, усаживаясь на него сверху. Его член уперся прямо в ее клитор, и она вздрогнула.

Бен спустил трусы, приподнял ее за бедра — и Рей торопливо направила его рукой, ахнув, когда Бен вошел в нее, целиком.

Ей казалось, что она никогда больше не захочет дотронуться до мужчины, никогда не захочет быть с мужчиной — однако теперь она первая это начала, даже без его ведома!

Рей наклонилась над Беном, двигаясь вперед и назад, скользя по его члену с невнятным всхлипами. Бен, будто без слов поняв ее, передвинул руку по ее бедру к промежности и начал массировать ее клитор большим пальцем, двигаясь ей в такт, заполняя ее, и Рей вцепилась в его плечи, чувствуя, что сейчас, что вот-вот…  
Она застонала, низко и гортанно, насаживаясь на него до упора и прижимая своей ладонью его руку, и тут же Бен, чертыхаясь, стряхнул ее ладонь и резко приподнял Рей за бедра, вытаскивая член.

Они лежали в темноте, дыша, чувствуя, как разливается по телу нега — одна на двоих, когда Бен сказал:

— Это было безрассудно.

— Угу.

— А если бы я не проснулся? Или не успел вытащить? Ты знаешь, чем такое заканчивается?

— Знаю, не переживай! — огрызнулась Рей. Вообще, она не хотела грубить — так вышло само. Она действительно была виновата. Да. Она это прекрасно понимала, не нужно было еще и вслух говорить об этом.

Бен помолчал.

— Не делай так больше.

— Ладно, — Рей повернулась к нему спиной. — Я поняла.

— Нет, ты не поняла, — Бен накрыл ее своей рукой, обнял, прижимая к себе, влажный и липкий там, где разлилась по его животу сперма, но Рей не чувствовала брезгливости. — Это нечестно по отношению к тому, кто спит. И это опасно.

Помолчав, он добавил:

— Я бы никогда так не поступил.

— Я понимаю, — сказала Рей тихо. — Извини.

Бен поцеловал ее в затылок и ответил:

— Только в этот раз.

Рей хмыкнула.

В том, что можно было рассчитывать на второй, она не сомневалась.

Так как они явно собирались тут остаться еще не на одну ночь, Бен с утра слегка протряс их рюкзаки, вынимая некоторые вещи первой необходимости и рассовывая их по карманам в палатке.

— Ну надо же, — протянула Рей, увидев среди прочего пару презервативов. — Ко всему готов?

— Я брал их с расчетом на другое, — ответил Бен. — Если бы вдруг пришлось вброд реку переходить, я бы в них телефон спрятал. Если бы я рассчитывал на что-то, я бы взял побольше, чем два.

В этом была логика, потому что презервативы закончились за одни сутки.

В лесу, без надзора Люка, без каких-либо ограничений, Рей могла быть с Беном так, как ей того хотелось. Прижиматься к нему. Обнимать его. Делать все, что заблагорассудится, потому что никто бы не узнал, никто бы не осудил, и никому она ничего не была должна.

Она впервые в жизни поцеловалась этим утром, когда Бен с серьезным видом стал бриться, сидя на бревне и глядясь в карманное зеркальце. Рей наблюдала за ним, а потом подошла, и, когда Бен обратил на нее внимание, наклонилась к нему и осторожно поцеловала плотно сомкнутыми губами в его губы. Бен пах пеной для бритья, но где-то под этим запахом прятался другой, будивший воспоминания о его окровавленной рубашке, ярком солнце и салоне машины, наполненном этим запахом.

А потом Бен поцеловал ее в ответ, по-взрослому, с языком, и это было совсем не так противно, как могло бы прозвучать вслух. Рей вся перемазалась в пене, но ей было плевать.

Потому что это было то, чего она на самом деле хотела. Быть рядом с человеком, который спас ее, и который клялся ей в темноте ночи, что она — лучшее, что с ним происходило.

Единственным минусом было то, что Бен наотрез отказывался заниматься с ней сексом без презерватива. Рей умом понимала его беспокойство, но проснувшаяся в ней нерастраченная жажда прикосновений никуда не делась.

Они шатались по каменистым уступам, держась за руки — Бен помог ей забраться наверх, и Рей отказалась отпускать его. Он назвал ей всех птиц, каких видел, показал следы кабана, ободранную лосем кору дерева, заросли ядовитого плюща, который Рей видела впервые в жизни, потому что никогда не покидала пределов родного города. А еще сегодня было тепло и солнечно. И Рей казалось, что это лучшие часы в ее жизни. Она могла бы взобраться на любую гору, пробежать стометровку и поставить рекорд, просто от того, что Бен был рядом. И его совсем не смущала необходимость постоянно держать ее за руку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это тот самый момент, когда вы можете остановить чтение и больше к нему не возвращаться. У героев все хорошо - и будет только лучше. Никаких проклятий не существует. Они поженятся и будут жить счастливо до самой смерти в этой глуши


	2. Chapter 2

_Ампаро обнаружила, что ориша, которых она полагала уничтоженными в своем сердце, продолжали обитать в ее чреве._  
\--- Умберто Эко

Когда они вернулись, то Люк встретил их непривычным видом: он постригся сам, подстриг бороду, а на калечную руку надел грубого вида протез.

— Хорошо, что я успел вас застать, — сказал Скайуокер. — Мне нужно уехать по делам на несколько дней, поэтому, Бен, ответственным за все остаешься ты. Я переговорил с Калриссианом, пока вас не было, и он, по старой дружбе, согласился зачислить Рей в школу пока без документов, записав информацию с моих слов. Так что с четверга ты отправляешься учиться, Рей, — Люк посмотрел на нее. — Учебный год уже начался.

— Чего? — расстроенно протянула Рей. — Зачем?

— Тебе нужно закончить образование, — сказал Люк. — И чем ты вообще собиралась заниматься здесь целыми днями?

— Я не знаю, — Рей пожала плечами. — Помогать вам?

— Я прекрасно справляюсь. А вот дети должны ходить в школу, это их работа. Учебники тебе дадут, расписание занятий у меня в комнате, Бен, найдешь его, — говоря это, Люк неторопливо одевался, а Рей заметила, что у входа стоит старый потертый чемоданчик. — И купите какие-нибудь вещи. Если Рей будет ходить в школу в твоих старых футболках и моих рубашках, это будет выглядеть очень странно.

— Блин, — кисло сказала Рей.

Застегнув последнюю пуговицу пальто, Люк поднял свой чемоданчик, внимательно оглядел Рей и Бена и сказал:

— Счастливо оставаться. Я скоро вернусь.

Они вышли на веранду, наблюдая, как Люк заводит свой старый пикап и отъезжает. Рей помахала рукой.

Несмотря на необходимость посещать школу, один плюс в ситуации все же был. До тех пор, пока Люк не вернется, дом принадлежал только им с Беном.

***

Им пришлось ехать в соседний город, где был крупный магазин. Бен сказал, что все туда ездят. Для Рей это было в новинку. Она знала, что городок был маленьким, но не представляла, насколько. В ее родном городе было два таких гипермаркета, а еще молл с бутиками и масс-маркетовыми магазинами. А еще там были секонд-хенды и прачечные, где, при удачном стечении обстоятельств, можно было своровать что-нибудь.

Здесь же магазин торчал посреди пустыря, а пустырь — посреди леса. Машин на стоянке было много, несмотря на будний день, и, когда они припарковались и пошли ко входу, Рей тут же заметила старых знакомых — если можно так сказать. Путь лежал как раз мимо, и, проходя мимо мужика в енотовой шапке — она была вычищена, и ветер шевелил шерсть длинного хвоста, свисающего с нее сзади — Рей бросила ему:

— Приветик! — спиной чувствуя нелюбезный взгляд.

Мужик ничего не сказал.

Зато сказал Бен.

— Рей, — заметил он, когда они вошли, — не ищи лишних неприятностей.

— Это просто жест вежливости, — ответила Рей невинно.

Это был типичный магазин оптовых цен, но это то, что сейчас было нужно Рей. Упаковка пяти пар дешевого нижнего белья за смешную сумму, три футболки по цене одной, бесчисленное множество джинс и леггинсов, отличавшихся лишь расцветкой. Рей даже порадовалась тому, что носит самый маленький размер, потому что вместо унылых футболок взрослого отдела, она смогла набрать в детском кучу веселых подростковых футболок и маек с принтами, изображавшими роботов и космические корабли. Бен ничего не сказал на это. Зато со смешком выудил из огромного сетчатого ящика, в котором Рей рылась, жуткого вида стринги кислотной расцветки с безумной бахромой на треугольничке, прикрывавшем промежность.

— Уже представляешь меня в них? — не удержалась Рей. — Хочешь — померю?

— Померь, — фыркнул Бен. Правда, когда Рей попыталась зазвать его к себе в примерочную кабинку, он уже не смеялся. Убедившись, что скучающий охранник больше занят своим смартфоном, Бен заглянул за шторку и прошептал:

— Ты это специально делаешь?

Рей усмехнулась.

— Меня посадят из-за тебя.

— Мы уедем в соседний штат. Там не посадят.

— Ох, Рей, если бы все было так просто, — Бен огляделся и прижал ее к себе, зарываясь носом в волосы на макушке Рей.

Потом они с Беном разошлись — он пошел за продуктами, а Рей — искать всякие мелочи исключительно для себя, которые в принципе не могли водиться в доме, где живут одни мужчины. И там она увидела крайне необычных покупателей.

Эти двое были приезжие — ну, это было очевидно. Оба одеты во что-то типа черной полевой униформы: высокие шнурованные ботинки, штаны и куртка со множеством карманов, черные фуражки.

Они оглядывались и увидев Рей, окликнули ее:

— Эй, не подскажешь, где здесь отдел с консервами?

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Сама ищу.

— Не местная что ли? — спросил один из них. — Ясно.

«Униформы» перешли в соседний отдел, а Рей почувствовала легкое беспокойство.

А вдруг ее все же кто-то ищет? Эти двое не были похожи на полицейских, но…

Подхватив покупки, Рей бросилась на поиски Бена.

Она нашла его в отделе хозтоваров и, вывалив покупки в тележку, сказала:

— Поехали отсюда!

Бен нахмурился:

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — Рей неопределенно пожала плечами. — У меня к тебе странная просьба. Давай проедем мимо участка. Там же вывешивают фотографии разыскиваемых. Вдруг… там и моя есть.

— Думаешь, что тебя ищут? — спросил Бен.

— Ну, да, — ответила Рей. — Я же ходила в школу… ну, периодически. И если Ункар умер, кто-то мог бы забеспокоиться…

— Мы бы знали об этом, — сказал Бен. — Кес Дэмерон знает Люка. Они не друзья, но моя мама хорошо общалась с ним и его женой, устроила их сына учиться… Иногда Кес заглядывает поделиться новостями. Мы бы узнали.

— А Кес заглядывал, когда нас не было дома? — спросила Рей.

Бен пожал плечами:

— Похоже на то. Но раз Люк не беспокоится, то и нам не стоит.

— Он уехал, — напомнила Рей, и по выражению лица Бена поняла, что попала в точку.

— Не думаю, что это как-то связано, — сказал он. — Ладно, если хочешь уехать, то поедем.

— Пожалуйста, — добавила Рей тихо. Обернувшись, она осмотрела ряды, которые было видно — не мелькнут ли где еще черные униформы.

***

— Как-то тут не очень людно, — протянула Рей, оглядывая школьный двор. На стоянке стояли машины, но площадка была пуста, а здание выглядело обветшалым. А возможно дело было в том, что накрапывал дождь, и на улице было сумрачно.

— Младшие и средние классы уже давно учатся в соседних городах, — сказал Бен. — Набора нет, как только отучатся два последних класса старшей школы, ее закроют. Так что не думаю, что здесь часты проверки.

— Ладно, — Рей вздохнула. На ней была одна из новых футболок, та, что с космическими кораблями. Она была чуть-чуть тесновата в плечах, но Рей набросила на себя рубашку Бена, и это не было заметно. А с рубашкой, хранившей его запах, ей самой было спокойнее. — Я пойду. Надеюсь, меня не съедят.

— Ты сама кого угодно съешь, — Бен усмехнулся.

— Я ведь не могу поцеловать тебя, да? — спросила Рей. — Камеры, все такое?

— Не уверен, что у них есть камеры. Но нет, не можешь. И когда вернется Люк… — Бен осекся. — Давай поговорим вечером. Я не смогу тебя забрать, но автобус здесь ходит.

— Не переживай, дойду напрямик, — Рей не удержалась и легонько клюнула Бена в щеку, после чего подхватила свой рюкзак и вылезла из машины.

В ее классе было пятнадцать человек, и только трое из них — девчонки. Одна к тому же была глубоко беременна, и сидела за партой, сложив руки на большом округлом животе. Рей некоторое время с удивлением пялилась на нее, но потом поняла, что это неприлично.

Кашлянув, Рей сказала:

— Привет! — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— Привет, — ответила беременная с вежливой улыбкой. — Ты новенькая, про которую говорил мистер Калриссиан?

— Ага, — Рей пожала плечами и огляделась. — Других новичков я тут не вижу.

— Я Кайдел, староста класса, — продолжила девушка.

— Рей. Я не местная. Недавно приехала, — ответила Рей.

— Странно. А пах… выглядишь, как местная, — заметил парень, сидевший к Рей ближе всех.

— Это все из-за рубашки, — заметила одна из девчонок. Рей поймала ее взгляд, и поняла, что они друг другу точно не понравятся. Девчонка источала неприязнь.

— Ага, — сказала Рей, пристально глядя на нее. — Наверняка.

— Кто тебе ее дал? — продолжила та.

— Друг, — ответила Рей.

— Да ладно вам, — вступила в разговор Кайдел. — Мы тут все ничем друг от друга не отличаемся, — она посмотрела на Рей и улыбнулась.

— А фамилия? — спросила первая девчонка с вызовом. Рей посмотрела на нее и ответила в тон:

— Соло. Я дальняя родственница Бена Соло по отцу.

— Ага, оно и видно, — бросила девчонка. Развернувшись, она достала из сумки книгу и демонстративно стала ее листать. Кайдел наклонилась вперед к Рей и сказала:

— Не обращай внимания. Линда всегда так себя ведет, когда происходит что-то необычное. К нам редко приходят новички.

— Я заметила, — ответила Рей. Оглядевшись, она заняла свободную парту позади Кайдел, рассудив, что лучше сесть поближе к тому, кто отнесся к тебе без излишнего интереса или агрессии.

Да и парень, расспрашивавший ее, при упоминании фамилии слегка погрустнел — что бы это тут не значило.

Так как и учащихся, и учителей было немного, большим разнообразием расписание тут не отличалось, и класс без изменений отсидел на всех уроках. Рей постепенно познакомилась со всеми, и, кажется, запомнила все имена. А когда учебный день, наконец, закончился, она вместе с Кайдел и не отлипающей от нее Линдой, кидавшей на Рей недовольные взгляды, двинулась к стоянке.

— Тебя заберет кто-нибудь? — спросила Кайдел.

— Нет, подожду автобуса, — сказала Рей.

— О, — Кайдел вскинула брови. — Его отменили два дня назад. Потому что у большинства учащихся есть машины или их кто-то подвозит.

— Ясно, — Рей вспомнила свои слова утром, что дойдет пешком. Накаркала, называется. А Бен просто не знал об этом. Иначе бы что-нибудь придумал.

— Мы можем подбросить тебя, — предложила Кайдел. Ее подруга за ее спиной издала невнятный недовольный возглас, и в голосе Кайдел зазвучал металл:

— Я сказала «можем».

— Ладно, ладно, — буркнула та.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Как-нибудь доберусь.

— Как хочешь, — сказала Кайдел. — Нам не тяжело.

— Ерунда. Хочу прогуляться, — ответила Рей.

Кайдел и ее подруга уселись в машину. Конникс помахала Рей, и машина сдала назад, разворачиваясь. Рей проследила, как они уезжают, а потом зашагала по дороге. Дождь закончился, но тучи не желали расходиться, да еще ветер усилился. Рей шла, засунув руки в карманы и размышляла, чем именно она так не понравилась Линде. Она быстро дошла до главной дороги и зашагала уже вдоль нее. Можно было сесть на муниципальный автобус, который объезжал весь городок и окрестности, и дойдя до остановки, Рей плечом привалилась к столбу со знаком, поглядывая на часы. Расписание на столбе кто-то густо изрисовал маркером и разобрать, когда и как ходит автобус, было проблематично.

Если сейчас еще и дождь пойдет…

Но дождь не шел. Зато Рей заметила кое-что интересное. По дороге неторопливо катил черный внедорожник с тонированными стеклами. Сейчас боковые стекла были опущены. На боку внедорожника было написано «ЦКЗ», а из внедорожника пялились по сторонам два угрюмых мужика, совершенно не похожие на врачей. Рей проследила взглядом за внедорожником, отметив государственные номера. Она ощутила смутное беспокойство, хотя, мало ли, может эти двое здесь только проездом. Но ведь парни из ЦКЗ просто так никуда не ездят?

Но, к счастью, вдалеке показался автобус, и это отвлекло Рей от размышлений о ЦКЗ. Сев на потертое сиденье возле окна, она присматривалась — вдруг еще увидит этот внедорожник? Вряд ли конечно, автобус катил еле-еле, и вряд ли бы с него сталось обогнать ту машину.

***

Бен вернулся к вечеру.

Пользуясь тем, что дома никого, кроме них, не было, Рей бросилась ему на шею, едва открыла дверь. Бен не возражал и с удовольствием сжал ее в своих объятиях. Они пару минут провели, целуясь, и расцепились только чтобы зайти и закрыть дверь.

— Я грязный и вонючий после работы, — пробормотал Бен, когда Рей запустила руки ему под футболку.

— Но это можно исправить, — ответила Рей. — Я хочу воспользоваться моментом, пока Люка нет.

— Об этом я и хотел поговорить, — сказал Бен. Он отстранил от себя Рей, серьезно глядя на нее. — Он не обрадуется, если узнает, про нас.

— Рано или поздно, но он заметит, — возразила Рей.

— И будет недоволен. Поэтому я хотел бы максимально отсрочить этот момент.

— Я не виновата, что у этого штата такое идиотское законодательство… — буркнула Рей и добавила:

— На которое все в этом городе, похоже, кладут. Моя одноклассница беременна, и залетела она явно до того, как ей исполнилось восемнадцать.

— Ну, это не очень хорошо, — заметил Бен.

— Я не собираюсь беременеть. А презервативы всегда в свободной продаже.

— Отлично. Выучи это наизусть, потому что в определенный момент нам придется донести эту мысль до Люка как можно более ясно.

— Он тоже верит в Волка? — спросила вдруг Рей.

Бен пожал плечами:

— Это просто легенда. Я говорил тебе.

— По-моему ее слишком часто упоминают, — возразила Рей. — Может это что-то вроде… самовнушения. Когда думаешь о чем-то — и оно происходит.

— Может быть, — ответил Бен.

Повисло молчание, даже не неловкое, а какое-то мрачное. Рей не понимала, в чем дело, а Бен явно не был настроен, чтобы об этом говорить.

— На ужин суп с грибами, — сказала Рей. — Я не абы какой повар, но вроде получилось неплохо.

— Суп — это прекрасно, — сказал Бен с преувеличенным энтузиазмом. — Но я все же сначала помоюсь и переоденусь.

— Давай быстрее, — Рей вскользь дотронулась до его руки и пошла на кухню. Ее хорошее настроение улетучилось.

На следующий день Бен сказал, что опять не сможет забрать ее из школы. Рей нашла расписание автобусов и заверила его, что сама прекрасно доберется до дома. Но оно ей не пригодилось. На обратном пути от школы до остановки ее нагнала на машине Кайдел и притормозила рядом.

— Садись, — дружелюбно сказала Кайдел. — Сегодня я одна. Никто не будет смотреть на тебя косо.

— Мне все равно нечем заняться, — призналась Рей, усаживаясь в машину. — А где твоя подруга? Почему ее сегодня не было?

— Осталась дома. У них… мероприятие, — Кайдел фыркнула. — Если хочешь, можем съездить посмотреть. Уверена, твой приезд их обрадует. Может даже посчитают за хороший знак.

— В смысле? — Рей нахмурилась.

— Ты ведь знаешь про Волка? — спросила Кайдел.

Рей кивнула.

— Некоторые — не местные — восприняли эту легенду слишком серьезно. Обосновались в лесу, устраивают какие-то пау-вау, надеясь достичь единения с духом леса… Очень хотят влиться, — Кайдел вырулила на шоссе, и они неспешно поехали вперед. — Но не получается.

— А ты к ним каким боком? — спросила Рей. — Ты же местная. Так ведь?

— Так, — Кайдел бросила на нее взгляд искоса. — Хотя я бы тоже не приняла тебя за приезжую. Только выговор выдает.

Рей неопределенно пожала плечами.

— Я поссорилась с родителями и ушла из дома, — просто объяснила Кайдел. — И стала жить в общине. Там довольно дружелюбный народ, хоть и с легкой придурью. Нашли мне место.

— А что случилось? — спросила Рей. — Почему ты с ними поссорилась?

— Я забеременела. Отец ребенка погиб, они сказали мне сделать аборт, — ответила Кайдел. — Вот и все.

— И ты… родишь? — уточнила Рей. — Одна?

— Если я останусь с общиной, большой проблемой это не станет, — ответила Кайдел. — Они иногда ведут себя странно, но порядки у них вполне хипповские, и они помогают всем.

— У тебя ведь девочка?.. Будет? — спросила Рей, и тут же пожалела об этом вопросе. Она не желала признаваться, что верит в легенду о Волке, и не желала верить.

— Да, — ответила Кайдел коротко.

Рей показалось, что в машине стало неуютно. Будто она нарушила какие-то неписаные правила этикета.

— И что за мероприятие? Очередное пау-вау?

— Да. Но они относятся к этому очень серьезно, — казалось, что Кайдел с радостью ухватилась за предложенную тему. — Они голодают, как настоящие индейцы, потом жгут костры и песнопениями доводят себя до состояния транса. Некоторым песен недостаточно, и они закидываются дополнительно. Но, как я уже говорила, они мирные. Ловят глюки, пытаются расслышать голоса в ветре и шелесте листвы, кто-то даже утверждает, что слышит, но я не стала бы им верить. Есть на что посмотреть. А потом тебя еще и накормят, потому что после голодовки и активного глюколовства просыпается жуткий аппетит.

— Ладно, уговорила, — отозвалась Рей. — Если только они не будут предлагать поучаствовать за компанию.

— Не будут, — Кайдел хмыкнула.

***

Асфальтированная дорога свернула куда-то глубоко в лес и сменилась насыпной. Никаких надписей и указателей не было, зато ответвлений-грунтовок было достаточно, но Кайдел уверенно вела машину по известному ей пути. Наконец дорога вывела их на широкую прогалину. Там стоял дом, старый, но в хорошем состоянии, а утрамбованную площадку перед ним занимали машины. Ещё дальше стояли несколько трейлеров, а возле дома располагался настоящий брезентовый шатер. Все входы были открыты, и возле шатра суетился народ. Вопреки ожиданиям Рей местные не были увешаны самодельными амулетами с ног до головы, не кутались в цветастые домотканые пончо и вообще мало походили на сектантов, как она их себе представляла. Просто мужчины и женщины, в большинстве своем старше среднего возраста, ничем не отличимые от прочих: те же джинсы и клетчатые рубашки, рабочие ботинки и куртки. Все как у всех, но Рей не могла объяснить странного ощущения инородности, которое они на нее производили.

Были не местные, одни словом.

Кайдел остановила машину, и только успела отстегнулся, как к машине подскочила Линда.

— Кайдел! Ты не поверишь, у Марка… — увидев Рей, Линда запнулась и обвиняюще выпалила:

— А _она_ здесь что делает?

— Я ее позвала, — ответила Кайдел.

— Ну, ладно, — буркнула Линда.

— И что там Марк?

— Он впал в транс! Реально! Они просто готовили площадку, и он вдруг упал без сознания…

— А у него точно не припадок? — влезла Рей. Линда глянула на нее очень мрачно и ядовито ответила:

— Точно, — и тут же сменила тон, обращаясь к Кайдел. — Он вещает с самого обеда. Он пел какую-то песню, и Кеттлберн поклялся, что это что-то на языке сиу, он узнал некоторые слова!

Рей с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. Наверное, чтобы верить в такое нужно действительно обладать особым складом ума.

Однако Кайдел выслушала Линду спокойно и внимательно, без единого намека, что считает эту историю чушью.

Из дома тем временем вышел старик, седой, как лунь, смуглый, изрезанный морщинами. Он огляделся, задержав взгляд на Рей, и поковылял к шатру.

— Суралинда! — позвал старик на ходу, и Линда вздрогнула.

— Мне надо идти, — сказала она, искоса глядя на Рей.

— Лин, спроси у отца, ничего, если Рей посмотрит? — спросила Кайдел.

— Ладно, — нехотя согласилась Линда, и побежала догонять старика.

Рей, не сдерживаясь, вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Чушь какая-то, — сказала она. — Транс, язык сиу… Сиу тут вообще не жили! — она посмотрела на Кайдел. — Ты сама-то в это веришь?

— Не знаю, — ответила Кайдел. — Это все, наверное, чепуха, но _они_ в нее верят. Верят в лесных духов — их имена они где-то вычитали или услышали, или, может, сами придумали. Но они к ним взывают и верят, что им отвечают. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов?

Рей пожала плечами. Действительно, почему бы и нет.

Кайдел провела ее по маленькой общине, показывая, что и где находится, а потом указала на протоптанную широкую тропу, которая вела к так называемой «молебной поляне». Место было по-настоящему удивительное, Рей поняла, почему эти чудики так к нему привязались. Во-первых, поляна была почти идеальной круглой формы. Она была небольшой, но деревья вокруг нее росли густо, их кроны переплетались между собой, и, если бы не несколько фонарей и костер, разожженный в центре, там было бы темно, как в подвале.

Подготовка к празднику шла полным ходом, и, чтобы не путаться под ногами, Рей и Кайдел ушли к дому.

— Этот дом купил Кеттлберн за бесценок, — пояснила Кайдел. — Он тут у них главный идеолог. Был здесь проездом, почувствовал «удивительную энергетику», решил остаться. Нашел где-то себе сторонников, и они тут уже лет пятнадцать живут, все вместе.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что новые лица тут появляются редко, — заметила Рей.

— У нас в городе вообще новые лица появляются редко, — ответила Кайдел. — Когда-нибудь мы тут все вымрем или разъедемся отсюда подальше.

— Почему бы не начать прямо сейчас? — спросила Рей. — Почему не уехать?

Кайдел пожала плечами. Обернувшись, она указала на людей, медленно стягивающихся к молебной поляне.

— Идем, — сказала Кайдел. — Посмотрим. А потом можно будет поесть.

Они вернулись к поляне, к тому моменту уже тесно заполненной народом. Раздавался глухой резонирующий стук, и когда Рей спросила, не барабаны ли это, Кайдел честно сказала, что настоящий барабан тут только один, и под барабаны приспосабливают все, по чему можно стучать: бутылки, канистры.

Это, конечно, не впечатляло, но ритм действовал завораживающе, и Рей захотела посмотреть, как же выглядят пляски тех, кто решил пообщаться с духами. Это были явно не все присутствующие, так как большинство все же либо стучало, либо наблюдало за тем, что творится возле костра.

Кайдел отказалась подходить ближе, и Рей поняла, почему — под сросшимися, низко склонившимися кронами деревьев, образовывающими естественный шатер, клубился дым и аромат множества благовоний, а может быть и чего-то посильнее благовоний. Странная смесь запахов ударяла в голову как алкоголь, от танцующих и беснующихся возле пламени несло потом, откуда-то еще чувствовался запах еды, переполненный специями, и Рей поняла, что ей самой сейчас станет плохо — от этих запахов и все нарастающего шума.

— Давай отойдем, — попросила она Кайдел. — Пожалуйста.

Кайдел отвела ее подальше, но это нисколько не помогло: ритм словно передался сквозь землю, проникая в кровь и туманя разум. Рей присела на корточки, обхватив голову руками. Стук барабана совпадал с биением ее пульса, и больше всего ей хотелось сейчас припасть к земле и поползти, извиваясь. Будто что-то глубоко в груди толкало ее вперед к людскому сборищу — но Рей не чувствовала единения с ними. Наоборот, чувства, поднимающиеся в ней, были сродни ярости.

Силой Рей заставила себя сосредоточиться на происходящем, и ее внимание привлек один из пляшущих: он бился в трансе чуть в стороне, а вокруг него собрались наблюдающие за ним люди. Человек катался по земле, извивался, то сжимаясь в комок, то резко распрямляясь и выгибая спину дугой, и Рей ощутила что-то вроде понимания.

— Идет, идет, идет! — повторял человек. — Близко!

В какой-то момент тело перестало ей подчиняться — Рей понимала, что идет вперед, к костру, как во сне, но ничего не могла с собой поделать: ее ноги передвигались будто сами по себе.

— Он уже здесь! — выкрикнул человек в последний раз и обмяк на земле. Его тут же оттащили в сторону, и Рей поняла, что заняла его место, оказавшись в кругу людей. Она чувствовала взгляды, направленные на нее, ожидающие. Ритм стучал в висках тяжёлыми молотками, земля словно ходила под ногами ходуном, а где-то в груди разгоралось доселе незнакомое, чуждое чувство. Рей могла описать его, как сильную неприязнь, желание выплеснуть раздражение. А потом происходящее и вовсе смазалось, напоминая отрывочный сон, в котором ты становился кем-то другим, попадал в другое место, и занимался делами, которые не мог потом вспомнить. Кажется, Рей отрубилась. Может, потеряла сознание, как тот Марк — это было бы неудивительно.

В себя она пришла опираясь на дерево позади дома. Звуки доносились сюда приглушённо, а единственным запахом был запах леса. Ей было плохо, как никогда до этого. Рей долго выворачивало наизнанку, и под конец она просто кашляла желчью, не в силах остановить желудочные спазмы. А когда это наконец прекратилось, Рей просто села на землю и уткнулась лбом в колени.

Кто-то дотронулся до ее плеча и всунул в руку мокрую холодную тряпку, и Рей вытерла лицо, чувствуя, что руки у нее дрожат.

— Ну, вот примерно так и выглядит похмелье, — раздался над ней голос Кайдел.

— Ужас, — просипела Рей. Подняв голову, она посмотрела на Конникс слезящимися глазами. — Знаешь, — выдавила она, — я лучше пойду. Что-то мне подсказывает, что ваши угощения у меня в желудке не задержатся. Спасибо за гостеприимство.

— Я довезу тебя до дома, — сказала Кайдел.

— Не надо, — Рей потрясла головой. — Просто подкинь до остановки и все. Мне нужно подышать.

***

Возвращаясь домой по темноте, Рей надеялась, что там не станут сильно переживать из-за ее опоздания.

Она частично оказалась права. Из-за опоздания там переживали, но не совсем по той причине, по какой Рей думала.

Бен вылетел в холл, едва в двери щёлкнул замок, и прижал Рей к себе, стоило ей оказаться рядом.

— Рей, мы чуть с ума не сошли? Где ты была?

— У одноклассницы, — ответила Рей, полностью обездвиженная могучими объятьями Бена. — У них там нет телефона. А кто «мы»?

— Люк вернулся, — Бен опомнился, отпустил ее и отступил на шаг. — Как раз беседуем с ним. Пойдем, ты тоже должна послушать.

— Хорошо, — озадаченно ответила Рей.

Сняв куртку и сбросив рюкзак, Рей прошла за Беном на кухню. Люк был там — сидел, подперев подбородок ладонью, перед здоровенной глиняной кружкой, полной горячего травяного чая.

— Привет! — сказала Рей. — Как съездил?

— Не очень, — ответил Люк. — Сама поездка еще ничего, а вот обратно в город я еле прорвался.

— В смысле? — спросила Рей, усаживаясь за стол. Бен сел напротив нее.

— Вокруг города оцепление, — сообщил Люк. — Люди в военной форме, но это не армия, а частники. Только когда доказал, что я здесь живу, смог проехать. Вокруг города оцепление. Говорят, что собираются выставить карантин, якобы кто-то из города заболел геморрагической лихорадкой.

— Я не думала, что местные так часто мотаются в Африку, — хмыкнула Рей. Люк внимательно посмотрел на нее и ответил:

— Они и не мотаются. Честно говоря, мои земляки — совершеннейшие домоседы, и они редко покидают пределы штата.

— Тогда?..

— Поэтому нас все это беспокоит, — сказал Бен. — И я подумывал, может тебе пока уехать…

— Что? — перебила его Рей. — Нет! Ни за что! Да и куда мне ехать?

— У меня есть мысль.

— Я никуда не поеду!

— Спокойно, — Люк поднял руку. — Никто пока никуда не едет. Сначала нужно разбораться во всем. Я поспрашиваю в городе, загляну к Кесу — возможно он знает больше. Бен, ты поспрашиваешь у своих?

Бен не ответил, и Люк повторил:

— Бен, — повторил Люк.

Бен вздрогнул и, посмотрев на Люка, спросил:

— Извини, задумался. Что?

— Поспрашивай у ребят насчет оцепления, — сказал Люк. — И, возможно это паранойя, но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не по телефону об этом с ними болтал, а при личной встрече.

— Хорошо, — ответил Бен. — У меня были похожие мысли.

— Вот и хорошо, — подытожил Люк.

— А мне что делать? — спросила Рей. — Поспрашивать?

Люк покачал головой:

— Делай то же, что и раньше. Вряд ли школьники знают больше их родителей.

— Ну не знаю, — пробормотала Рей.

Люк тем временем встал из-за стола и сказал:

— Ужинайте. Я сегодня попытаюсь лечь пораньше, надо выспаться перед завтрашним днем.

Он забрал кружку и вышел из кухни. Бен его уход проингнорировал, рассеянно постукивая пальцами по столешнице и размышляя о чем-то своем.

— Ты в последнее время задумчивый, — заметила Рей, проводя рукой по его волосам. — Все в порядке?

— Да, — ответил Бен. — А ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

— Да, — Рей фыркнула. — Боишься, что я вирус Эбола или Марбурга подцеплю?

— Кто знает? — Бен улыбнулся ей, потом откинулся назад на стуле, чтобы поглядеть, ушел ли Люк. Убедившись, что его нет, Бен притянул Рей к себе.

— Может, они врут, эти приехавшие, — сказала Рей. — Может, проверить номера на их машинах или еще что-нибудь? Они точно из ЦКЗ?

— Я бы лучше проверил, все ли дороги из города перекрыты, — сказал Бен. — Думаю, завтра этим заняться.

— Ты уверен? А они не станут стрелять, если увидят, что кто-то пытается выбраться? — с сомнением спросила Рей.

— Будем надеяться, что нет, — ответил Бен. — На всякий случай возьму ружье.

— Отстреливаться?!

— Нет. Скажу, что охотился.

***

Рей лежала в темноте, заложив руки за голову, и пыталась рассмотреть трещины на потолке.

Меньше, чем через месяц, она станет взрослой. Сможет голосовать и все такое. Сможет официально встречаться с Беном — от этой мысли у Рей потеплело в солнечном сплетении.

Она ведь даже сможет отпраздновать свой день рождения по-настоящему. Кто знает, может ей даже подарят подарки — Бен наверняка подарит что-нибудь, если она скажет. Можно даже будет купить торт и эти дурацкие свечи в виде цифр, и задуть их. И глупые цветные колпаки, и гирлянда в виде надписи «С днем рождения» — все то, чем обычные люди пресыщаются, когда им исполняется лет двенадцать. У Рей, в лучшем случае, был вкусный горячий обед в этот день. В лучшем случае. И поздравлял ее только рассыльный бот электронной почты.

Лишь бы все было хорошо, и эти ЦКЗшники побыстрее убрались из города.

Дверь тихонько скрипнула, и Рей приподнялась на локтях.

— Бен? — удивленно спросила она. — А как же?.. — он кивнула в направлении комнаты Люка.

— Я на минуту, — сказал Бен. Он быстро пересек комнату, присел на край кровати и притянул Рей к себе, жадно целуя. Он покрывал поцелуями ее шею и плечи, но стоило где-то в коридоре скрипнуть половице, замер и отпустил Рей.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что ты лучшее, что со мной случалось, — прошептал он и ласково провел рукой по ее щеке. — И не устану это повторять.

Рей удивленно заморгала, а потом улыбнулась.

— Ты тоже, — сказала она, — лучшее, что со мной случалось. Определенно! Но… — Рей помрачнела. — Ты ведь не собираешься выгонять меня?

— Нет, что ты! — сказал Бен. — Но если вдруг — вдруг! — тут станет опасно, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты находилась в другом месте.

— Но я не хочу находиться в другом месте, — тихо сказала Рей. Она потянулась к Бену, но он встал, ускользнув от ее рук.

— Держи-ка свои вещи собранными, — посоветовал он. — На всякий случай.

Рей кивнула.

— Мне пора, — Бен нагнулся, быстро поцеловал ее в лоб и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

Рей растянулась на кровати, но сон не шел. Недоброе предчувствие поселилось в ней, и Рей еще долго ворочалась в темноте, пытаясь уснуть.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО :(

Следующим утром Рей довез до школы Люк. Пока они ехали, в машине царило странное, напряженное молчание. Рей не знала, с чем это связано, но она не была слепой, чтобы не заметить, что с появлением этих «ЦКЗшников» и Люк, и Бен стали вести себя необычно. И когда они наконец доехали до школы, и Рей уже положила руку на ручку двери, она решилась, повернулась к Люку и спросила:

— Ты знаешь что-то об этих людях, которые установили оцепление?

— Нет, Рей, — ответил Люк, но что-то в его лице или голосе подсказало Рей, что он говорит ей неправду. Или не совсем правду.

— И совсем никаких догадок? — спросила Рей.

— Я думаю, к вечеру мы будем знать больше, — сказал Люк. — Беги. А то опоздаешь.

На занятиях Рей была немного рассеянной, но она такой была не одна. Линда просто спала за партой, подперев голову рукой, парни переговаривались о чем-то своем, игнорируя учителя, но Рей знала их слишком плохо, чтобы поинтересоваться, знают ли они об оцеплении, а подслушать их разговор не получилось. И Рей обратилась к единственному знакомому человеку.

— Ты слышала, что вокруг города оцепление? — спросила Рей у Кайдел, подойдя к ней на перемене.

— Да, — ответила та невесело. — Никому это не нравится, но в общине решили подождать, чем все кончится. Они, знаешь ли, не те люди, что пойдут к таун-холлу выяснять, что такое творится.

— Тут есть таун-холл? — удивилась Рей. — Где?

— Да нет тут таун-холла, только офис шерифа — он на первом этаже, а на втором городское управление. А наш мэр вообще в Джакку живет, — ответила Кайдел. — Так что, если кому-то захочется с ним пообщаться, то вряд ли у него получится.

— А ты что насчет этого всего думаешь? — спросила Рей.

— Ничего, — призналась Кайдел. — Но предчувствие у меня дурное.

Сегодня Рей хотела воспользоваться дружелюбием Кайдел и проехать вместе с ней часть пути, но делать этого не пришлось: когда занятия закончились, и они всей своей небольшой группой высыпали на улицу, то Рей увидела на стоянке знакомый черный внедорожник. Она испытала облегчение от того, что с Беном все в порядке — мысль о том, что он бродит где-то по лесу, пытаясь узнать, хорошо ли оцепили район, не добавляла радости — и, быстро попрощавшись, бросилась к нему.

Бен сидел внутри. От него и его одежды пахло лесом, колени были в грязи и зелени, а на ботинки налипли листья.

— Привет! — сказала Рей с облегчением. — Ты уже освободился?

— Да, — ответил Бен. — Рано начал — рано закончил.

— И какие новости? — с любопытством спросила Рей, пристегиваясь.

— Не сказать, чтоб утешительные, — ответил Бен, заводя мотор. — Но меня радует, что некоторые места эти горе-вояки проверить не догадались. Или пока не догадались.

— А сейчас ты куда, домой?

— Я собирался еще проехаться по городу, осмотреться, поболтать со знакомыми. Подумал, может ты составишь мне компанию?

— Конечно, — живо откликнулась Рей. — А мне сказали, что ваш мэр в Джакку живет.

— Ага, живет, — сказал Бен. — Он у нас как садовый гном — исключительно для красоты. Всеми делами шериф заведует в дополнение к своим основным обязанностям.

— Ясно, — протянула Рей.

Они выехали на шоссе и неспешно поехали в ту сторону, где находился центр города — или то, что можно было им назвать. Рей сосредоточенно тыкала пальцами в кнопки на панели магнитолы, пытаясь отыскать какую-нибудь музыку, но, в основном, прием был или очень плохим, или звучала какая-нибудь навязшая в зубах попса.

Поэтому Рей пропустила момент, когда Бен вдруг свернул с дороги и съехал по грунтовке к лесу.

— Мы свернули сюда с какой-то целью? — спросила Рей, старательно прогоняя улыбку с лица, но ее голос выдавал с головой.

— Конечно, — ответил Бен, усмехнувшись. — Нам нужно больше времени проводить вместе.

Отогнав машину поглубже в лес, чтобы было не видно с дороги, он заглушил мотор, отстегнул ремень и потянулся к Рей — а она повторила его движение.

Чуть позже, когда короткий перерыв закончился, и Рей натягивала джинсы, ужом вертясь на сиденье, а Бен, уже одетый, заметил:

— Рей, послушай.

— М-м?

Порывшись в карманах, Бен и протянул ей визитку:

— Это номер моей матери. Мы с ней не общаемся, но она может помочь, если ты вдруг попадешь в беду.

— В смысле?

— В смысле: заучи его как Отче наш, вшей эту бумажку в подкладку, если надо. Если мы с Люком вдруг не сможем тебе помочь, ты будешь знать, к кому обратиться.

— Как это — не сможете мне помочь? — спросила Рей.

— Всякое бывает, — Бен отвел глаза.

— Ладно, — Рей взяла визитку и прочла надпись: «Лея Органа-Соло, правовой консультант» — и номер телефона. Ниже ручкой был приписан еще один, видимо личный. Рей засунула визитку в карман и сказала:

— Ну, что — едем?

— Едем, — Бен захлопнул дверь и завел мотор.

Они приехали к уже знакомому Рей участку, и она с удивлением заметила, что сегодня там многолюдно. На маленькой парковке было не протолкнуться, машины стояли вдоль обочины, а свободное место занимали группки людей, в основном молодежи — относительной молодежи, конечно. Как Бен. Среди них Рей заметила своего старого знакомого Финна и, выйдя из машины, замахала ему рукой. Финн ответил ей тем же и вернулся к разговору со своими товарищами.

Раздался рев мотоцикла, и на стоянку вкатил престарелый «харлей» сборки восьмидесятых годов, с потускневшими хромированными частями. Сидевший на нем парень, лекгомысленно раскатывающий без шлема, припарковал своего «старичка» вплотную рядом с машинами, соскочил с него и направился к компании, курившей поодаль. Одет он был совершенно обычно, из чего Рей сделала вывод, что он не байкер, а «харлей» — лишь средство передвижения. Увидев Бена, парень козырнул ему.

— Это кто? — спросила Рей.

— Дэмерон. Младший, — пояснил Бен. — Аж свой раритет из гаража выкатил, так приехать хотел.

— О, привет, Бен!

Рей обернулась на голос вместе с Беном, ощущая, как растет какое-то странное чувство, будто что-то сдавливает за грудной клеткой.

— Привет, Джессика! — поздоровался Бен. — Вижу, вы тоже решили прошвырнуться?

— Ага, — окликнувшая подошла ближе, с легким любопытством посмотрев на Рей, но потом полностью сосредоточив свое внимание на Бене. — Сам знаешь, торчим в глуши, любая мелочь — событие.

Девушка была чуть старше Рей, и была очень симпатичной: загорелая кожа, темные густые волосы. Она была местной — Рей сама не понимала, как это получается, но местных от приезжих она теперь отличала с первого взгляда. И это сочетание привело ее в ярость. Рей не нравилось, что эта девушка говорит с Беном, ей не нравилось, как она на него смотрит, и все внутри у нее требовало схватить Бена за руку и утащить подальше, а если не выйдет — забрать у него ключи от машины и переехать эту Джессику к херам. Это было новым для нее ощущением: неприятное чувство, возникающее, когда Бен отвечал этой девушке или вообще смотрел на нее. Рей никогда не приходилось чувствовать ничего похожего. Если только в средней школе, когда у нее появилась первая и единственная подруга, что-то такое Рей ощущала, когда видела, как та общается с другими девчонками. Но теперь это чувство было острее, на уровне каких-то инстинктов.

— Сколько вас приехало? — спросил Бен негромко.

— Только я, — ответила Джессика, тоже понизив голос. — Отец остался дома, хотел пройтись по границе.

— Я тоже был в лесу, — сказал Бен. — Пока еще оцепление неплотное, но кто знает, — он пожал плечами. — Ладно, Джесс, мы сейчас подойдем, — он потрепал Рей по затылку, и она, недовольно фыркнув, сбросила его руку. — Это Рей. Она моя дальняя родственница. По отцу.

— Да? — Джессика заинтересованным взглядом скользнула по Рей. — Младшая сестренка?

Тон ее голоса выдавал, что она не верит Бену ни на йоту.

— Ага, — ответил Бен.

Тем временем у участка поднялся шум. В дверях показался немолодой смуглый мужчина с сединой в густых темных волосах. Положив руки на пояс, он осмотрел толпу перед участком и спросил:

— Так, молодежь, что за собрание? Вы митинг решили устроить?

— Нет, помощник Андор, — крикнул тот, кого Бен назвал Дэмероном. — Хотим разобраться, что такое творится. Почему город оцепили, хотя никто не болеет.

— Идите по домам, — буркнул Андор, — когда станет известно, что к чему, вам объявят.

— Ага, как станете помирать, так и приходите, — донеслось из толпы.

— Ничего нам не объявят! — крикнул кто-то другой.

— Слушайте меня! — громко сказал Андор. — Оцепление установлено до выяснения обстоятельств. В ЦКЗ поступил сигнал, что в одной из больниц был отмечен случай геморрагической лихорадки. Мне об этом ничего не известно. ЦКЗ проведут свои анализы, может быть возьмут у вас пару капель крови для проверки — и все. Никто не собирается держать вас в оцеплении вечно, успокойтесь. Это вопрос нескольких дней.

Но люди не успокоились. Где это видано, гнул кто-то, чтобы закрывали без суда и следствия, как преступников. А если мы, здоровые, заразимся?

— Откуда у нас вообще здесь больные? — спросил кто-то.

— Не знаю, — ответил Андор. — Может приезжие. Среди местных я пропаж не замечал.

— Возможно стоит проверить? — предложил Дэмерон. Андор уставился на него:

— А ты хочешь помочь, сынок?

— Всегда готов! — бодро откликнулся тот.

— Отлично, тогда жди звонка, — Андор окинул взглядом собравшихся людей. — Расходитесь. Больше ничего я вам рассказать не могу.

И он скрылся в участке. Дэмерон поспешил за ним, а толпа слегка рассыпалась: кто-то вернулся к прерванным разговорам, кто-то пошел по машинам. Не сказать было, что речь помощника Андора успокоила всех, но пишу для размышлений точно дала. Бен сказал, что скоро вернётся, и тоже направился к офису шерифа. А Рей поплелась к машине. Она думала перекинуться парой слов с Финном, но не увидела его среди толпы.

Солнце, вышедшее из-за туч, начало припекать шею, ни одного знакомого лица не было видно, и Рей с нарастающим нетерпением ждала, когда же вернётся Бен — а его все не было.

— Эй! Ты ведь приезжая, так? — Рей обернулась на голос и сразу узнала своего старого знакомого в хвостатой енотовой шапке. Он стоял, заложив большие пальцы за ремень с большой бляхой и нехорошо поглядывал на Рей. На бедре у него висела кобура с пистолетом. — Недавно у нас. Аккурат перед началом этой мутотени появилась.

— Да, — ответила Рей. — Именно так. А ты чего сказать-то хотел?

— Да так, — мужик пожал плечами и оглушительно цыкнул зубом. — Знаешь, люди могут подумать что-нибудь не то. Ведь у нас никто никогда не болел. И Андор сказал, что это наверняка приезжие.

— А ещё Андор сказал, что ничего точно не знает, — донёсся из-за спины Рей голос Бена, и Рей почувствовала облегчение. — И геморрагическая лихорадка — это не та вещь, которую легко не заметить.

— Ну бывают же всякие люди. С иммунитетом типа, — ответил мужик. — Как Тифозная Мэри. Я ни на что не намекаю.

— Раз так, иди, куда шел, — напутствовал его Бен. — По пути можешь погуглить про Эбола, чтобы не нести чуши.

Улыбка у мужика растянулась ещё шире, но он ушел. Рей посмотрела ему вслед, наблюдая как он подходит к машине, возле которой сгрудилась его небольшая компания. Он сказал что-то, и его товарищи, как по команде, посмотрели в сторону Рей.

— Поехали отсюда, — сказал Бен, кладя ей руку на плечо. Больше ничего интересного тут не будет.

Они сели в машину. Пристегиваясь, Рей искоса продолжала наблюдать за той компанией. Ей показалось, что мужик в хвостатой шапке смотрел в их сторону до самого момента, пока они не отъехали.

Дорога была пустой, ни одной встречной машины. Бен молчал, Рей тоже говорит не хотелось. Но тишина давила на нее, выстроившийся по обеим сторонам дороги лес казался мрачным и неприветливым. Рей поежилась, растирая плечи, но это не помогло, она лишь почувствовала себя ещё более несчастной и одинокой.

— Останови машину, — внезапно сказала она. — Бен, пожалуйста, давай съедем с дороги!

— Хорошо, — удивлено сказал Бен. — Что-то не так?

Рей промолчала, стиснув зубы.

Бен съехал на обочину, включив аварийку, а Рей, быстро отстегнувшись, тотчас перелезла к нему на колени, игнорируя его удивленный возглас, и принялась его целовать, жадно и исступлённо.

Бен отстегнулся, и Рей подалась назад, чтобы дать ремню проскочить, и снова прильнула к Бену, руками нащупывая пряжку его ремня.

— Рей. Рей! — Бен осторожно отстранил ее от себя. — Что такое?

— Бен, пожалуйста, — прошептала Рей, прижимаясь губам. К его уху. — Я прошу тебя.

— Нас тут только слепой не заметит.

— Да всем плевать, Бен. Всем плевать, — Рей наконец справилась с пряжкой и с молнией. — Я не могу без тебя. Пожалуйста… — она хотела попросить его никогда не оставлять ее, но эти слова так и не сошли с ее языка.

— Тогда тебе стоит привыкать носить юбки, — Бен издал низкий смешок.

Он выключить аварийку, чтобы не привлекать внимания, и отодвинул кресло. Пока Рей торопливо стягивала джинсы на соседнем сиденье, он расстегнул свои, и Рей, раздражённо сбросив мешающую одежду, тут же вскарабкалась на Бена сверху.

Рей хотела его всего, всего себе, забрать без остатка и никому ни при каких обстоятельствах не отдавать, слиться воедино, залечь вместе на дно, забиться в самую далёкую пещеру — тут ведь должны быть пещеры. Она двигалась на нем резко, до крови впиваясь в плечи Бена ногтями, принюхиваясь к ее сладкому дурманящему запаху, надеясь, что он отгонит ее мрачные мысли, пытаясь отдаться ощущениям полностью, забыться в них.

— Я не хочу покидать тебя, — пробубнила она, уткнувшись ему в шею. — Никогда.

— Я тоже, Рей, — ответил Бен, и несмотря на то, что он соглашался с ней, Рей вдруг стало очень горько, почти до слез. И она сама не понимала, почему.

***

Дома их ждали Люк и приготовленный им обед — или, скорее, ужин. Трапезничали молча: Рей попыталась спросить у Люка, что он выяснил насчёт всего этого, но тот шикнул на нее и пояснил, что болтать за едой не стоит. Чтобы живот не болел. Рей поняла намек и замолчала, решив, что обязательно расспросит Люка после.

Но и после узнать ничего не удалось — сначала Рей отправили мыть посуду, потом Люк вдруг преувеличенно обеспокоился, сделала ли она домашнее задание и отправил ее в комнату. В комнату Рей пошла, но ужасно взбесилась. Пинком загнав сумку с учебниками в угол, она подошла к окну и раздражённо выдохнула, разглядывая стену леса за ним. С чего вдруг с ней стали обращаться, как с неразумным ребенком? Она взрослая! Она тоже имеет право знать, что тут творится, ведь она тут не…

Рей мысленно осеклась.

«Не чужая» — вот, какой была ее мысль. Но на самом-то деле все было наоборот. И тот мудак в енотовой шапке был прав — она приезжая, _не местная_. Может, поэтому Люк молчит?

Как бы то ни было, Рей не собиралась смирно сидеть, ожидая, пока что-нибудь случится. Решительным шагом она направилась прочь из комнаты, решив, что не у Люка, так у Бена она выяснит, что тут такое творится.

И Люк, и Бен были внизу — были слышны их приглушённые голоса, но о чем они говорили, было не разобрать. Говорил Бен, и Рей, не задумываясь, замедлила шаг, стараясь ступать бесшумно.

Она только успела подойти к кухне, когда услышала возглас Люка:

— Господи, Бен, она же ещё ребенок! — и вошла как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Люк отвешивает Бену пощечину.

Рей застыла в дверях, а Люк обернулся к ней, будто почувствовала ее приближение, и вылетел из кухни, задев ее плечом и громко топая. За ним выскочил Бен.

Люк торопливо собирался, его движения были резкими и раздраженными.

Щека у Бена пламенела.

— Куда ты собрался? — спросил Бен.

— Прогуляться, — бросил Люк.

Он вышел, хлопнув дверью, и Бен с Рей остались вдвоем в звенящей тишине.

— Прости, — пробормотала Рей.

— Это не твоя вина, — ответил Бен. — Иди к себе, уже поздно.

Рей хотела ответить, что лучше бы осталась с ним, но, взглянув на лицо Бена, решила послушаться.

Она вернулась в комнату и упала на кровать, чувствуя себя уязвленной. О чем они говорили? Бен все рассказал Люку, это понятно. Но Люк-то с чего так взбесился? Возможно, просто день был тяжёлый у всех. Люк успокоится, вернётся, и тогда уж точно Рей выяснит, что он и Бен ей не рассказали…

Разбудило ее прикосновение к плечу. В комнате было темно, в коридоре тоже, окно давало ничтожное количество света, но Рей сразу поняла, что она в комнате не одна — а с Беном.

— Рей, вставай! — тихо сказал он. — Нужно уходить.

— Что? — Рей резко села. — Я не… Что случилось?

— Они забрали Люка.

— То есть как забрали? Кто забрал? ЦКЗшники?

— Как есть. Тебе опасно здесь находиться. Я покажу тебе, как выйти из города, но ты должна уехать. Ты запомнила номер моей матери?

— Да.

— Повтори.

Рей повторила.

— Отлично, — Бен чмокнул ее в лоб. — Рюкзак собран?

— Да.

— Тогда идем.

Рей оделась на ощупь, и в полной темноте они покинули комнату.

— А почему без света? — спросила Рей, присев у двери на улицу, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки, пока Бен вглядывался в темноту на улице через окошко.

— Не хочу, чтобы на нас обратили внимание, — ответил Бен. — Слушай внимательно. Сядешь сзади, если я скажу «Вниз» — ложишься на сиденье и накрываешься пледом. Понятно?

— Да, — тихо ответила Рей.

— Когда можно будет вылезать, я позову. Если остановимся — лежи неслышно, не дыши и не дергайся. Если меня уведут…

Рей замерла. Что значит — уведут? Как такое возможно?

— Не привлекай к себе внимания, — ответил Бен. — Запомни самое главное: ты не местная, ты не отсюда, ты здесь проездом. Будут спрашивать — называй настоящее имя и свое старое место жительства. Поняла?

— Да, — ответила Рей. — Но почему…

— Потом, — оборвал ее Бен. — Готова? Пошли. Тихо и без пререканий.

Они вышли в промозглую ночь. Ни единого огонька не горело на веранде и в доме, лес был темным, и только небо слегка светилось. Бен завел машину, не включая фар, Рей уселась на заднее сиденье, натянув на плечи старый плед, и они поехали. Рей сидела, сжавшись, крепко сжимая в кулаках плед и напряженным взглядом буравя затылок Бена. На нем была глупая бейсболка, из-за которой его уши казались еще больше.

Не оборачиваясь, Бен мягко заметил:

— Ты во мне сейчас дыру проглядишь.

Рей вздрогнула.

— Что происходит, Бен? — спросила Рей. — Почему это происходит?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Бен. — Все, что я знаю — тебе нужно держаться от этого подальше.

Проехав еще с милю, он свернул с дороги в лес, и они медленно покатили по хрустящему под шинами гравию. Рей видела смутные очертания дороги в темноте, но Бен, казалось, руководствовался каким-то шестым чувством или у него было просто сверх-зрение.

Наконец он остановил машину и скомандовал:

— Выходим.

Они вылезли из машины и пошли сквозь лес, молча.

Лес шумел в темноте, ветви скрипели от ветра, шелестела листва, что-то глухо трещало в глубине, и Рей вздрагивала каждый раз, потому что ей казалось, что что-то приближается к ним. Она знала, что это лишь ее воображение, но когда Бен резко замер и она чуть не врезалась в него, Рей с трудом удержалась от вскрика. Бен отступил в сторону, скрываясь за деревом, и потянул Рей за собой.

— Тут не пройти, — еле слышно сказал он. — Видишь?

Рей не видела ничего, только темноту. Постепенно ее глаза различили движение теней, там, где темнота становилась светлее. Похоже, что где-то за деревьями был источник света, но слишком далеко.

— Идем обратно, — сказал Бен.

Вернувшись к машине, они некоторое время сидели молча, а потом Бен завел мотор.

— Теперь куда? — тихо спросила Рей.

— Дальше, — ответил Бен. — Помни: ты не отсюда, ты никак не связана ни с кем в этом городе.

Они выехали на трассу, и он включил фары, уже не таясь. Проехав уже знакомой Рей дорогой, он свернул к бару на отшибе, тому, где они встретились в первый раз, и остановил машину на стоянке.

— Бар? — Рей нервно хихикнула, пытаясь выдавить из себя шутку. — Мне ещё рановато сюда ходить, не находишь?

— Раньше тебя это не смущало, — Бен обернулся к ней, снял с головы свою дурацкую кепку и натянул на Рей. — Просто сиди тихо, пока я буду занят.

В баре было многолюдно, несмотря на поздний час. Приглушенно играла музыка, дым стоял столбом, а посетители кучковались небольшим группками. За стойкой трудился Финн и, увидев Рей, он удивленно вскинул брови и махнул ей рукой. Рей помахала в ответ тоже и обернулась на Бена:

— А теперь?

— Присядь где-нибудь в уголке, — попросил Бен. — Я пойду переговорю кое с кем.

— Я с Финном поболтаю, хорошо?

— С кем хочешь. Только лишнего внимания не привлекай, — ответил Бен и легонько пожал ее пальцы, перед тем как уйти — он направился прямо к двери с надписью «для персонала».

Легко сказать «не привлекай» — как и в первый раз, Рей была единственной девушкой в баре. Разумеется, на нее косились, но она направилась прямо к стойке, не обращая ни на кого внимания.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она с Финном, взгромождаясь на стул.

— Отличная бейсболка, — сказал Финн. — Не знал, что ты фанатка Джаккуйских Бобров.

Рей закатила глаза и сняла бейсболку. Зачем вообще Бен одел на нее _это_?

— У вас сегодня людно, — заметила она.

— Толку-то, — ответил Финн. — Все такие напряженные, что мы хотели прикрыть бар — если начнется что-то, тут все разнесут. А они не дают. Сидят и не уходят.

Рей покивала, соглашаясь. Тут Финна окликнули с другого конца стойки, и он ушел туда. Но Рей недолго сидела в одиночестве. Она буквально почувствовала, как кто-то приблизился к ней сзади, кто-то с недобрыми намерениями, и резко обернулась.

Это был ее старый знакомый — Енотовая Шапка. Он явно пропустил уже не одну банку пива и поглядывал на Рей с откровенно неприязнью.

— Опять ты, — бросил он.

— Ну, я, — ответила Рей. — Или надо было у тебя разрешения спросить, куда мне ходить?

— Сначала ты приезжаешь, — начал мужик, и начал он очень громко. — Потом люди заболевают. А сегодня ночью Скайуокера забрали в этот их центр. Ты же у него живёшь? Не находишь, что это очень странное совпадение?

— Не нахожу, — ответила Рей. — Я единственная что ли сюда приехала?

— Выходит, что так, — нагло ответил мужик.

Рей быстро стрельнула глазами по сторонам: к мужику прислушивались, и все внимание было приковано к ней. Ну где же Бен?

— Хватит, — Финн вышел из-за стойки и встал перед мужиком, загораживая собой Рей. — Это уже все границы переходит. Отстань от нее.

— Не лезь, пацан, — бросил мужик. — Это наше, местное дело. Ты тут никаким боком.

— Она мой друг, — отрезал Финн. — И она не местная, как ты сам сказал. И я. Меня тогда тоже записывай в распространители заразы.

Вместо ответа мужик коротко и быстро ударил Финна кулаком в лицо.

Рей вскрикнула:

— Финн! — и бросилась к нему. Финн зажимал рукой нос, но отступать не собирался.

Взгляды всех присутствующих были прикованы к потасовке и никто не заметил, что в баре появились новые посетители. Рей сама обратила на них внимание только тогда, когда поняла, что установилась странная тишина, а все присутствующие смотрят куда-то ей за спину. Обернувшись, она увидела очень высокого худощавого старика в светло-бежевом пальто в сопровождении двух мужиков в черной форме.

Вокруг них тотчас образовалось пустое место, и все зрители будто оттянулись к стенам, оставив в центре Рей, Финна и их противника. Старик пронзительным взглядом осматривал помещение и, наконец, остановился на Рей и мужике в енотовой шапке.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил он. Рей поежилась от его взгляда, и почувствовала облегчение, когда старик уставился на мужика.

— Что здесь происходит? — повторил он.

— Ничего сэр. Понаехали тут всякие, — мужик развернулся, по пути двинув Рей локтем, и отошел. Рей достала из рюкзака платок и протянула Финну.

— Ты как? — спросила она.

— Нормально, — прогудносил Финн, прижимая платок к лицу. — Тебе бы… — он покосился на вошедших. — Тебе случайно ехать не пора?

— Мне? Я… — начала Рей. — Я тут подожду, пока… — она снова почувствовала на себе взгляд старика и взмолилась про себя, чтобы что-нибудь другое привлекло его внимание. — Автобусы ведь пока не ходят, — неловко закончила она.

— Не можете уехать? — поинтересовался у нее старик. Рей кивнула.

— А вы кто? — поинтересовалась она, стрельнув глазами в ЦКЗшников.

— Доктор Сноук, — представился старик. — Я заместитель главы службы эпидемической разведки ЦКЗ. А вы…

— Рей Ниима, — ответила Рей. — Автостопщица, — она покосилась на мужика в енотовой шапке, который продолжал следить за ней из своего угла. Если он ляпнет что-нибудь…

— У вас проблемы? — спросил Сноук.

— Нет, — Рей покачала головой. — Я все равно собиралась уходить, — она помахала Финну, забросила рюкзак на плечо и протиснулась к выходу мимо ЦКЗшников. — До свидания.

Оказавшись на воздухе, Рей несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Этот _доктор Сноук_ был какой-то странный. Казалось, что он вот-вот начнет принюхиваться — такое у него было выражение лица. Хищное. Совсем не как у доктора, доктора ведь лечат людей, а не присматриваются к ним, как к опасным зверям.

Хлопнула дверь за спиной, и Рей замерла. Ей даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто вышел вслед за ней.

— И как же вас занесло сюда, мисс? — спросил Сноук.

— Поехала на побережье, — ответила Рей. — По пути решила заглянуть к другу. А вас как сюда занесло? Тут же никто не болеет.

— Мы просто проверяем, — успокаивающе ответил Сноук. — Лучше немного перестараться, чем допустить распространение одного из опаснейших заболеваний. Но, — он хмыкнул, — признаться, эпидемиология — не совсем моя специализация. Поэтому я целиком и полностью полагаюсь на отчеты своих подчиненных в этом вопросе.

— Вот оно что, — протянула Рей. — А чем вы занимаетесь?

Она ожидала любого ответа. Ей представлялось, что Сноук окажется из какого-нибудь департамента по надзору за преступниками, но от ответил:

— Вы знаете, что такое ликантропия?

— Это когда кто-то в волка превращается? — уточнила Рей, не понимая, причем тут это.

— Это болезнь. Когда человек _думает_ , что превращается в какое-то животное, в основном в волка, но иногда и в медведя, и в пса, — мистер Сноук улыбнулся. — Забавно. Ты знакома с творчеством Проспера Мериме?

Рей отрицательно покачала головой.

— В его повести «Локис» речь идет о таком заболевании, хотя составители краткого описания отчего-то как один уверены, что один из героев повести в самом деле превратился в медведя, — сказал Сноук. — Но очевидно, что это не так. Этот человек был болен ликантропией, и во многом на него повлияла сумасшедшая мать и ее отношение к нему. Но вот что любопытно: ресурсы человеческого организма удивительны. В измененном состоянии сознания человек способен на такое, чего не смог бы повторить никогда в жизни в здравом уме: без какой-либо физической подготовки вскарабкаться по отвесной стене, поднять груз, во много превышающий собственный вес… — Сноук посмотрел на свои раскрытые ладони, несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы. — Это удивительно. Я всегда мечтал докопаться до сути этого биологического механизма.

— Ну, и, — неуверенно спросила Рей, — как успехи?

Сноук поднял на нее взгляд и улыбнулся. От его улыбки у Рей мороз пошел по коже.

— Я близок, юная леди. В частности, мне очень повезло, что работа занесла меня сюда. Тут очень интересные легенды, не находите?

Рей пожала плечами.

— Слышала что-то краем уха. Типа вендиго, — ответила она.

— Да, — Сноук кивнул, продолжая улыбаться. — Современный мистицизм.

Рей кивнула, чувствуя себя очень неловко. Она бы с удовольствием ушла, но Бен был где-то там, и она обязана была его дождаться.

В этот момент двери бара распахнулись, и наружу вышли двое ЦКЗшников, таща кого-то третьего. Стоило Рей увидеть это, она рванулась к нем, но доктор Сноук ловко ухватил ее за руку. Его пальцы до боли сдавливали руку Рей сквозь несколько слоев ткани, и она вынуждена была остаться на месте.

— Бен? Бен! — крикнула она. — Куда вы его ведёте? Он же здоров!

— Мы это выясним, — мягко сказал Сноук, не отпуская ее руку. — Но… мне казалось, что вы не отсюда, — его взгляд пригвоздил Рей к месту, и она замерла, проклиная свой длинный язык. Спиной она чувствовала, что Бен смотрит на нее и понимала — она его подвела. — И со многими ты тут знакома?

— Я… Я… — начала Рей, то глядя на ЦКЗшников, запихивающих Бена в свою машину, то переводя взгляд на Сноука.

— В машину ее, — приказал Сноук. Он отпустил Рей и с легким брезгливым интересом осмотрел ладонь, которой держал ее. — Проверьте ее документы, возможно, она назвала ненастоящее имя.

— Клянусь, меня зовут Рей Ниима, я не местная! — выкрикнула Рей. — Я сбежала от опекуна, его зовут Ункар Платт, сюда приехала к другу, чтобы переждать, если меня будут искать. Пожалуйста! Что вы делаете?

— Сэр, о Платте у нас есть сведения, — сказал один из ЦКЗшников. — Действительно, у него была под опекой девочка, сейчас ее разыскивают после его самоубийства. Если это действительно она…

— Отвези ее в участок, — бросил Сноук. Его взгляд вернулся к машине, в которую втолкнули Бена, и он будто полностью позабыл, что Рей была тут.

ЦКЗшник схватил Рей за плечо и повел ко второй их машине, в которой сидели еще двое. Рей не вырывалась, но выворачивала шею до боли, стараясь рассмотреть Бена в полутьме. Она увидела, как Сноук садится в ту же машину. На мгновение в салоне загорелся свет, и Рей увидела Бена — одна бровь у него была разбита, из носа текла кровь.

Сноук захлопнул дверь, свет погас, а Рей втолкнули во вторую машину.

***

Несмотря на ночь, в участке горел свет. Когда ее вели по коридору, Рей заметила По Дэмерона в потрепанной униформе, и успела удивиться — вроде бы не он работал в полиции, а его отец… Ее втолкнули в тесную, но чистую камеру, после чего ЦКЗшник что-то коротко сказал помощнику шерифа и ушел. Рей обессиленно опустилась на узкую койку и уставилась перед собой, пытаясь осознать, что произошло. Бена увели у нее на глазах. Люка забрали раньше. А руководит этими людьми какой-то жуткий человек, верящий в ликантропию и читающий книги дохлых французов.

Может, ей стоило воспользоваться тем номером, что Бен дал ей, и позвонить его матери? Она же имеет право на один звонок? Но почему тогда Бен не позвонил ей сам?..

Поразмыслить как следует на эту тему ей не дали. Вернулся помощник шерифа, открыл дверь, и Рей снова куда-то повели.

В этот раз путь был короче: несколько метров коридора — и она оказалась в небольшом офисе, заставленном шкафами с папками, подшивками документов, со столом, на котором царил полный беспорядок и со стоящим на нем ЖК-монитором старого формата. А за столом сидел уставший немолодой мужчина. На его груди поблескивал значок шерифа, а сам он был слегка похож на уже знакомого Рей По Дэмерона.

— Значит это ты — гостья Скайуокера? — спросил шериф. — А, беглянка?

— Да, сэр, — тихо ответила Рей. — А вы Кес Дэмерон?

Если Люк хорошо общался с этим Дэмероном, может быть, он сможет помочь? Может быть, он хотя бы объяснит ей, что делать?

— Шериф Дэмерон для тебя. Да.

— Вы сдадите меня властям?

— Обязательно.

— Пожалуйста, — вскинулась Рей. — Не надо. Я… Мы ничего не сделали. Дайте мне хотя бы узнать, что с Беном! И с Люком… Их увели люди из ЦКЗ, и я не знаю что с ними!..

— Девочка, ты поможешь Бену и Люку больше, если выберешься отсюда, — прервал ее Дэмерон.

Рей замолчала, непонимающе глядя на него.

— В смысле? — выдавила она.

— Для местных выезд из города закрыт по распоряжению ЦКЗ. Но не для приезжих, — объяснил Дэмерон. — Я попытаюсь связаться с управлением округа и выбью разрешение передать тебя им на границе города. Надеюсь нас пропустят. Как только окажешься за пределами города, растрезвонь всюду, что здесь творится. Все эти популярные каналы на Ютубе, Твиттер, любые новостные издания, — Дэмерон залез в стол и достал оттуда карту памяти. — Здесь фотографии — машин, людей, Сноука. Все происходящее не может быть санкционировано властями. Если об этом узнают, поднимется шумиха. И чем скорее это случится, тем лучше.

— Хорошо, — ошарашенно ответила Рей. Она взяла у Дэмерона карту и засунула ее в карман на молнии. — Но почему вы так решили?

— Потому что, когда устанавливают карантин, то не выпускают и не пускают никого, вне зависимости от того, где он живет, — ответил Дэмерон. — Но не в нашем случае. Не хочу показаться параноиком, но, похоже, у ЦКЗ зуб на жителей этого города.

— Не у ЦКЗ, — ответила Рей мрачно. — А у этого Сноука. Он какой-то ненормальный.

Дэмерон вздохнул:

— Ты хочешь есть? Или пить? Потребуется время, чтобы связаться с нужными людьми, почти всю связь, кроме выделенных каналов, глушат.

Рей покачала головой.

— Я просто хочу знать, что с Беном, — сказала она. — И с Люком.

— Всех задержанных держат в карантинной зоне №1, — ответил Дэмерон. — Вход туда запрещен. Я не знаю, что там происходит, по словам Сноука, они просто проводят исследования.

Встав из-за стола, он подошел к двери и крикнул:

— По! Иди сюда!

В кабинет тут же протиснулся По Дэмерон. Рей уже догадалась, что форма на нем скорее всего принадлежала отцу — Дэмерон-младший был пошире в плечах и это было заметно.

— Отведи девушку в камеру, — сказал Кес Дэмерон. — Дверь не запирать, если ей что-то будет нужно — кофе попить или душу излить — обеспечишь. Понятно?

— Так точно, — По шутливо отдал Кесу честь и посмотрел на Рей. — Я По Дэмерон.

— Я догадалась, — ответила Рей, встав со стула. — Я Рей. Я… жила у Люка Скайуокера.

— Я тебя видел, — сказал По. Он отступил, пропуская Рей вперед, и вышел, а Кес Дэмерон закрыл за ними дверь. — В недоброе время тебя занесло в наш городок, да?

— Наверное, — ответила Рей. Она вдруг поняла, что очень устала, что ноги ее не держат и хочется пить. — Можно мне воды?

— Можно, — ответил Дэмерон.

Он налил Рей воды из бутыли в коридоре и прошел вместе с ней в ее камеру, где Рей устало уселась на койку. Они помолчали немного, переглядываясь. По выглядел таким же усталым, как и отец, но держался не в пример бодрее.

«Конечно, — подумала Рей. — Ведь у него никого не забрали».

Ей стало стыдно из-за этих мыслей — она не могла знать точно.

— А у тебя с Беном все серьезно было, — По не спрашивал — он, скорее, утверждал. Рей ошеломленно уставилась на него, удивленная и самим утверждением и, что немаловажно, тем, что По говорил в прошедшем времени.

— В смысле? — переспросила она.

По пожал плечами:

— В прямом. Ты пахнешь им. Это очевидно.

Рей отодвинулась подальше к стенке. Похоже сумасшествие в этом городе передавалось воздушно-капельным путем. Чего доброго и она с ума сойдет.

— А, не бери в голову! — По махнул рукой. — Думай о том, как выберешься отсюда.

— Я не могу, — ответила Рей. — Все, о чем я думаю — что они там делают. С Беном, с Люком… они ведь не только их взяли.

— Не только, — ответил По. — Я стараюсь верить в лучшее. Вдруг у них и правда всего лишь берут анализ крови?

Рей подумала о том, что можно было бы рассказать по про Сноука. Про его странные слова о ликантропии, местных верованиях. О том, как он странно смотрел. Но Рей побоялась показаться такой же сумасшедшей. От напряжения у всех плавились мозги, и Рей не хотела усугублять это.

— Если устала, можешь поспать, — предложил По. — А если что-то понадобится — зови, дверь я запирать не стану. Только не убегай.

— Не буду, — пообещала Рей.

Когда По ушел, она улеглась на койку, не уверенная, что сможет заснуть, но очень скоро задремала. А проснулась от того, что дверь в камеру открылась. На пороге стоял Кес Дэмерон.

— Идем, — сказал он. — Я получил разрешение. Тобой займется опека, но, я надеюсь, у тебя будет шанс связаться с кем-то. Вся эта херня с ЦКЗ… — он покачал головой.

Рей вскочила с койки, подхватила рюкзак и поспешила за ним.


End file.
